Memories
by Sayoki Malfoy
Summary: Ya no puedo jugar con las plantas, no puedo escuchar a los pájaros. Ahora, Snowball volvamos a casa, pues estoy feliz por estar viva.


Memories

 _Sola jugando con las plantas, los pajaritos cantan alegres. Pero, ¿No crees que se verían más lindos si no se movieran?_

Duele, duele mucho cada vez que trato de recordar. Sin embargo, por que me aferro al querer recordar a algo que me causa daño. No hay día en donde lo que debería ser mis dulces sueños se transforman en una pesadilla en donde una gran casa antigua se quemaba con aquellas llamas ardientes. Incluso podía sentir como si esa casa fuese mi cuerpo, despertar con la sensación de quemaduras en todas partes para darme cuenta que solo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla más. A pesar de eso, nunca mostré alguna expresión que dijera lo contrario. No, tenía que mostrar una sonrisa, cumplir una promesa la cual tampoco recuerdo. Madre, padre, ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me dejaron? ¿Por qué siento este hueco vacío dentro de mí?

Más de una vez, esa persona junto a mí me pregunta si estoy bien. Si está bien el que siga con mi memoria confusa y lleno de agujeros oscuros de los cuales tengo miedo. Yo, con una pequeña sonrisa que siempre trato de mostrar, intento no preocuparla. "Estoy bien, María". Siempre respondo antes de volver con mi pequeño trabajo. No tengo ni idea de dónde salió este deseo, pero leer y releer las palabras escritas de mi querido padre en aquel diario ya desgastado por el tiempo me hace sentir un deseo algo extraño. El querer cumplir su deseo, que su muerte sea como haya sido se cumpla. Yo lo haré, padre. Seguiré tu camino para cumplir tu… no, nuestra meta. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué a veces tengo ganas de llorar? Tan solo pensar en eso, a los pocos instantes me imagino el rostro de mi dulce y amada madre decepcionada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿A caso está mal el deseo que padre tenía? ¿A caso está mal que yo lo quiera cumplir? No podía simplemente echarme para atrás. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la meta de esto. No tenía ni idea a dónde quería llegar con seguir este camino. ¿Tenía que ver con algo de mi pasado? Muchas preguntas, pero no quería responderlas puesto que conocía la respuesta que ocultaba en una pequeña caja dentro de mi corazón.

No, no quería sufrir. No quería llorar de tan solo pensar que estaba haciendo daño. No quería saber el hecho de que todo esto estaba mal, que los deseos de mis padres no eran más que obsesiones caprichosas sin sentido en donde solo provocaba dolor a los demás. Es cierto, para llegar a la meta es necesario muchos sacrificios, pero todo valdrá la pena. Inclusive si es necesario sacrificarme yo misma para cumplir su sueño, sería capaz de todo.

Hay días en donde me recuesto sobre aquella cómoda cama en donde me aferro a las páginas encuadernas de aquel diario mientras mi mirada se pierde en algún lugar inespecífico de aquella habitación hecha de tablones de madera. Recuerdo cuando llegué, más no lo que había pasado antes. Era confuso, borroso e incluso doloroso de recordar. En mi mente solo está María mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa apagada. Sus ojos se veían igual de tristes que su expresión, sin embargo, a pesar de no ser mi madre, me trató como su propia hija. Dándome el amor suficiente para poder continuar con mis pasos hasta llegar a este punto. Nunca hablamos de lo que había ocurrido, así que era normal que poco a poco me fuese olvidando de aquello. Nunca más le pregunté acerca de la relación que tenía con mi padre, a pesar de estar un poco consciente que hubo más que una simple buena amistad entre los dos, tampoco le llegué a mencionar sobre mi madre, pues tan solo decir esa palabra me provocaba un nudo en la garganta y mi estómago se revolvía. Me sentía tan triste. Un día sin más, olvidé todo. Mi habitación en donde solía escuchar las historias de mamá, los momentos en donde jugaba con mi padre y Snowball. Y… nada más. Todo lo demás, es confuso. ¿Estará bien el no querer recordar algo que me provoca dolor? Si es así, ¿Por qué me siento peor?

Podía escuchar el sonido del reloj todas las noches atormentándome y creando una especie de melodía que acompañaba las extrañas imágenes de mis pensamientos. Personas gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Yo misma cubierta de sangre, llorando, intentando alcanzar a mi padre. Mi madre muerta. Todo como una videocasetera en donde era la protagonista. ¿A caso había hecho tales cosas? No, mi cuerpo no lo sentía de esa forma, más parecía una espectadora ante tal espectáculo. Padre… ¿Qué has hecho? Madre, ¿En qué me he convertido?

Algo en mí me decía que no quería terminar como el hombre quién me había amado por tanto tiempo. Pero a la vez, no quería desperdiciar su sueño. Me sentía tan dividida, tan rota.

 _Las flores rojas, amarillas y azules, tomaré las más lindas por ti. Haré una bella corona, pero ahora las flores morirán._

Simplemente me dejo caer en el sueño profundo luego de que estos pensamientos me invaden por completo en donde para después, aparezco en un amplio campo verde llena de hermosas flores que alguna vez me gustaron tanto. Ahora, simplemente me parecen nostálgicas. El rostro de mi padre aparece en mi mente al instante de ver una bella corona hecha de flores en el césped verde debajo de mis pies. Cuando decido tomarla, una sonrisa gentil aparece en mi rostro dejándome llevar por aquel cálido sentimiento dentro de mi pecho. Cierro los ojos no queriendo despertar de este dulce sueño. Eran las pocas ocasiones que las tenía antes de que se transformaran en algo oscuro con tonos carmesí. Y como si mi mente procesara de poco a poco, de mi garganta sin pronunciar alguna palabra, salió una melodía muy hermosa. Mientras era acompañada por el sonido de las aves que se ocultaban en algún lugar. La suave brisa removía algunos de mis cabellos. Cierto, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que había vuelto a tener mi largo y oscuro cabello y ese lazo rojizo detrás que adornaba mi cabeza como una corona. ¿Por qué a pesar de haber vuelto a este lugar me siento tan solitaria? Mis pensamientos no me ayudan del todo para poder sonreír de verdad. Me recuesto sobre el césped mientras mi mirada se dirige al enorme cielo azul que tenía frente a mis ojos. Uno de mis brazos se estira de tal forma que intentara alcanzar las nubes, no. Quería sentir las suaves manos de mi padre y de mi madre mientras me llegaban a un lugar en donde podría estar con ellos. Siendo feliz. Era mi único deseo, ser liberada de este tormento que me tenía atrapada como cadenas a mis pies y a mis manos. Es como si mi mente transformara todo lo que tenía bello alrededor mío a un infierno en viva imagen. Aquel verde y fresco césped se transformó en ramas secas llenas de espinas que se encajaban sobre mi espalda y mis piernas. Las flores bellas que tenía sobre mi regazo mientras estaba acostada, se secaron machándose de sangre, así como mi mano que mantenía extendida hacia el cielo que ahora era de un color carmesí.

La dulce melodía que se encontraba en mi mente había cambiado repentinamente. Escuchaba una y otra vez ese sonido que alguna vez atormentó mis oídos.

 _vRoom, vroom. Que dulce sonido esto hace. Cortando todo lo que me estorba. Pero mi padre ha dicho que esto no está bien, así que espero poder parar ahora._

No puedo despegar mi vista de aquel cielo teñido de rojo. Sentía como mi mandil blanco se tenía de ese líquido rojizo que corría de igual manera por mi piel. Sí, aquí es el único lugar en donde mis recuerdos deciden aparecer para gritarme como almas encadenadas. "Tu padre es un asesino. Tu padre nos ha matado".

¡Basta!

¡BASTA!

No quería seguir escuchándolos. Aquel sonido de esa arma que había usado alguna vez volvía sonar una y otra vez mientras partía todo lo que había a mi paso. Quería que esas voces se callaran, no quería escuchar nada. No quería seguir viendo sus oscuros ojos mientras se arrastraban en el suelo y me perseguían. Mi padre no era malo, solo tenía un sueño que cumplir. Un sueño que yo estaba dispuesta a seguir. Por eso había salido de este lugar, de ese infierno que me tenía atrapada. Para cumplir la meta de mi padre. No podía permitir que aquellos demonios me arrastraran con ellos.

Yo no hice nada malo, juro que no he hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué me arrastran con ustedes? ¿Es malo tener un sueño que perseguir?

Mi mente parecía estallar en cualquier momento, las voces, las risas de mi padre mientras me perseguía intentando cumplir su mayor logro. Mi madre protegiéndome de aquel monstro que solía llamar papá. Las verdades que había descubierto y no quería aceptar. ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? ¿Por qué tenemos que llorar? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?

Un pecado. Eso hemos cometido. Un pecado imperdonable que debemos de pagar por ello con nuestras almas. ¿Cuántas más tenemos que llevarnos? Padre, ¿Cuántas personas más necesito destruir para poder cumplir tu sueño? Ya no quiero esto, no quiero. Sin embargo, no puedo detenerme. Esos ojos azules, verdes, grises, las sonrisas que desprenden las personas. Todo debemos de conservar como si fuese una hermosa y delicada muñeca ¿No es así? ¿No es lo que pretendías originalmente?

¿Convertirme en un objeto al que preservar toda tu vida?

¿Por qué me hiciste esto, padre? ¿Por qué arruinaste todo? Podíamos haber sido una familia feliz. Con mamá, con esa mujer, contigo. Quiero detener todo esto, pero me es imposible. No puedo dejar de ver ese líquido carmesí manchando todo vestido que me pongo. No puedo evitar seguir escuchando los gritos de esas personas que tuve que sacrificar por ti. Incluso si cierro los ojos, es como si viese esas cuencas vacías de sus rostros diciéndome a susurros agonizantes "¿Por qué, Aya?" "¿Por qué nos mataste?" "¿Por qué… por qué eres como él?"

Era una terrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Quería que alguien me liberase de mi agonía, quería sentir esa misma mano cálida como la de mi madre, esa suave voz como la de mi padre en ese entonces. Incluso en la esquina de esa oscura habitación en la que solía dormir de niña, no me sentía a salvo. Las sombras de aquellos demonios me perseguían y no paraban ningún segundo. Sin darme cuenta, había vuelto a ser de nuevo la chiquilla que no podía creer lo que hacía su padre, que prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia de las atrocidades de sus experimentos. Papá solo lo hacía por algo bueno ¿No es así? ¿No es lo que se supone que ambos estamos haciendo?

Mis fuerzas se habían desvanecido poco a poco hasta dejarme caer sobre aquella sala en donde había supuestamente terminado con todo esto. Las sombras se agrandaban conforme pasaban los segundos, las voces se agudizaban como si intentaran romperme los tímpanos. Mis ojos se encontraban perdidos en el momento, no podía ni sentarme para recargarme en alguna pared cercana. Estaba tirada en la alfombra roja viendo todo pasar, escuchando la voz de mi padre llamándome una y otra vez de manera escalofriante, los gritos de mi madre hacia mi padre intentando arrastrarlo al profundo abismo en donde me pregunto si yo también iré ahí. Al menos podríamos estar juntos ¿No es así?

No recordaremos nada de eso, podremos vivir como una familia feliz en otro mundo, en otro tiempo, quizás. En donde no debemos de preocuparnos por todo lo que nos hace daño. Pero, ¿Por qué la muerte es tan lenta y agonizante? ¿Era una especie de castigo que me tenían por haber manchado mi alma de pecados irreparables? ¿No era suficiente con el hacerme recordar cada noche lo que intentaba eliminar de mi memoria?

Una pequeña risa muy familiar se escuchó cercana a mí, mientras que a su vez, la pequeña tonada que al principio había recordado se oía de poco a poco con unos pasos que se acercaban más y más hasta llegar frente a mí. ¿A caso era una especie de espejo? Pues con mi vista cansada había logrado distinguir a esa persona. Una niña de cabellos oscuros largo adornado con un bello lazo rojo detrás y un vestido azul con un mandil. En su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa inocente y dulce, recordándome cuando era de verdad feliz. Cuando _estaba feliz por estar viva._

Aquella niña estaba hablando, lo sabía. Sus labios se movían mientras jugueteaba balanceando los pies de adelante hacia atrás. Y sus manos en su espalda. Más sin embargo, no podía escuchar su voz, lo único que lograba oír eran los gritos de fondo que me consumían lentamente como uno de ellos. En eso, sentí que mi mano más cercana caían pequeñas gotas lentamente. ¿Estaba…? No, no podía estarlo. Dentro de mí no sentía nada, parecía un hueco vacío que estaba a nada de terminar de romperse. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Por qué decidí tomar el mismo camino de mi padre sabiendo el final? Quizás en el fondo esperaba que poder cambiar el destino, demostrar que mi padre no estaba del todo mal, solo con acciones equivocadas. Pero al final volví al mismo lugar, y así terminaría. Sola, vacía, con este pecado cargando en mi espalda mientras escuchaba esa bella tonada acompañada de las agonías de las personas a quiénes les arrebaté su libertad. Justo como lo hicieron conmigo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban intentaba alcanzar a la inocencia que alguna vez tuve, pero cuando estaba tan cerca de ella todo cambió. Esa dulce niña que alguna vez fui pasó de tener una bella corona de flores en su mano a una sierra cubierta de sangre, sus ojos desprendían un brillo distinto que poco a poco se iba apagando para volverse como los de los demás, oscuros, vacíos. Esa tierna sonrisa en lugar de desaparecer se amplió cada vez más dejando mostrar mi verdadero yo.

Ya veo, así acabaría. Incluso recordando el cómo terminé tirada en este suelo frío. Quizás siempre debió ser así, nunca debí escapar de esa mansión. Debí quedarme con mi padre, debí haber cumplido su sueño desde el principio y quedarme en esa repisa para toda la vida. No sufriría ¿Cierto? Sería un objeto sin corazón y sin alma. Un simple cuerpo vacío con un lindo vestido adornado de flores, sentada únicamente en una silla decorada mientras era rodeada con más. Quizás ese no era mi final, a lo mejor era morir a manos de esas extrañas almas en pena que me impedían rescatar a mi padre. O bien, quedándome mientras las llamas consumían cada rincón y madera de este lugar…

Ese chico. Ahora podía recordarlo bien, la única persona que parecía tener aún un corazón puro a pesar del daño que le habían hecho. Una sonrisa gentil y extrañamente cálida a pesar de que su piel era un manto frío. Ojalá lo pudiese ver una vez más y pedirle que acabara con todo esto.

–Perdón… –Murmuré en mis pensamientos recordando su rostro mientras evitaba que mis ojos se cerraran cada vez más, pero eso era imposible. Mi cuerpo se sentía sin energías, es como si quisiera dormir para siempre. Si tan solo, si tan solo pudiese pedirle perdón por haberme convertido en lo que me ayudó a escapar. Estaba segura que se decepcionaría, estaba completamente segura que la odiaría y haría de esto más lento.

–"¿En qué te convertiste, Aya?" –Preguntó con su suave voz. Por desgracia, era lo único que podía estar consciente, no podía ver su rostro aunque lo quisiera. Pero sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentirlo y su voz. Su voz sonaba tan triste… Tan decepcionante. No podía responderle, aunque tuviese las fuerzas suficiente para hacerlo, no sabía que palabras podía decirle. Mi mente quería gritarle, quería llorar en su regazo mientras le pedía disculpas. Si tan solo, todo hubiese sido diferente. Al final, ella es hija de aquel hombre que perdió la consciencia por sus trastornados sueños y ella, no era diferente.

Es como si de verdad pudiese estar abrazándolo dejando soltar todo su dolor para poder calmar un poco su alma, pero no era así. No sentía sus piernas pues desde hace rato habían desaparecido convirtiéndose solo en partes desmembradas, sus manos estaban heridas a causa de las espinas que se habían encajado en sus dedos. Y su rostro, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con él y ni ganas tenía de averiguarlo.

¿Seguiré siendo la misma dulce niña para él? ¿Mi rostro seguirá reflejando esa inocencia que me había ayudado a escapar de este lugar? Al menos quería poder ver sus sonrisas una vez más. Quería poder ser feliz por una única vez luego de tanto tiempo. Quería… quería ser salvada.

 _Ya no puedo jugar con las plantas, no puedo escuchar a los pájaros. Ahora, Snowball volvamos a casa, pues estoy feliz por estar viva._

Al menos podré descansar con la esperanza de poder reencarnar con la misma familia pero otra historia diferente en donde podamos ser felices. Porque, así eran los caminos que tomamos. Una vez decidido no podemos volver atrás. Los padres no deciden quienes seremos, somos nosotros quienes decidimos seguir sus mismos pasos a pesar de saber las consecuencias. Ya no podré jugar más en el jardín con Snowball, ya no podré hacer alguna corona de flores para mi padre. No escucharé la voz de mi madre contándome un cuento o no podré cantar de nuevo. Supongo que este es mi castigo. No me opondré, ni aunque pudiese, no lo haría.

Empiezo a sentir como las llamas se impregnan en mi cuerpo, más no había dolor alguno. Había perdido todo sentido desde hace tiempo gracias a él. Ese mismo chico que me había ayudado a escapar, nuevamente me estaba ayudando a no sentir más dolor que antes. Podía ver luego de tanto tiempo aquel único ojo que poseía. Como hubiese querido darle las gracias, lo bueno es que pareció entenderlo, pues me dedicó una sonrisa dejándome atónica interiormente. Intenté corresponderle de la misma forma, mientras cerraba mis ojos dejando caer las pocas lágrimas que tenía. Al menos luego de esta pesadilla, podría tener un lindo sueño.

Luego de eso, todo se había vuelto una completa oscuridad. No sin antes, de haber logrado escuchar una última frase; –Buenas noches, Aya…


End file.
